


Misunderstanding

by 2dboys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dboys/pseuds/2dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba thought it would be a fun idea to put his brother in a dating site.</p><p>That is until someone got their feelings hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mastermind

Mokuba snickers as he types away on Seto's computer knowing Seto won't be coming home until late at night. What drove Mokuba to do this was the lack of dating Seto was doing because of the same old excuse; he's too 'busy'. Since his brother won't do it himself, he thought he might as well do him a favor by online dating, it was fast and easy. Besides Mokuba would be in control in finding a perfect match for his brother, he'll make sure he won't be picking any crazy chick that could cause his brother annoyances and inconveniences.

He quickly makes sure everything is right and to his liking.

 **Name:** Seto Kaiba

 **Age:** 25

 **Gender:**  Male

 **Location:** Japan

 **Ethnicity:** Japanese

 **Preference:**  Females ages 19-30

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Body Type:** Thin with some muscle

 **Hair Color:** Chestnut brown

 **Eye Color:** Blue eyes

 **Occupation:** CEO

 **Hobbies:** Being a workaholic

 **Looking For:**  Relationship

He suddenly hears the front door open.

Crap, it's Seto. Well he's home earlier than usual.

Mokuba looks through the profile and adds one last detail: a picture of Seto looking stern, as always. He rapidly logs out of the dating site once he is done adding the finishing touches. He then deletes the evidence and turns off the computer. Adrenaline makes him nearly jump out of his skin as he rushes out the door and into his room.


	2. Antics

"Hey (Name), when are you getting a boyfriend?"

You and your best finally graduated from high school and you both were in the middle of walking to your respective homes when Jessica asks you that question out of the blue. You raise an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Whenever the opportunity arises?"

Jessica puffs her cheeks out in frustration.

"Oh c'mon you haven't had a boyfriend since freshman year!" She says pouting her lips. "Y'know I did hear that David had a crush on you." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. You wave her off.

"David is too much of a flirt, we probably wouldn't last a day."

She taps her lip tentatively and then nods her head in agreement.

"James?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Brandon?"

"He's an asshole."

"Dean?"

"Do I really need to say why I wouldn't date him?"

Jessica rolls her eyes.

"Zach?"

"Oh yeah I totally want to date a total control freak."

"C'mon (Name)! I'm being serious here!"

You sigh giving up.

"What do I need to do in order for you to shut up about this?" You cross your arms.

"Date someone, duh! Then we can finally double date. Dream boy and you and Tommy and I." She sighs dreamily at her fantasy.

"Finding someone isn't that easy Jess especially when half of the boys at school were and are total dickheads that are stuck on grabbing some piece of ass, I'm just glad we don't have to deal with them ever again."

Jessica brightens up suddenly; you didn't like that look.

"How about online dating?!" Jessica practically screeches shaking your shoulders excitedly. 

"I don't think I like the idea of dating someone based on a profile, especially since they can end up being serial killers." Well that idea went out the window.

"Just try it, I'll even set up the profile for you!"

Or not.

"Will this calm your fantasies?"

She nods her head excitedly.

"Fine, as long as you leave me alone about this for the rest of my life."


	3. Beginning

The next day you were awoken by your mother shaking you violently. You snap your eyes open a little irritated.

"Pick up your damn phone its been buzzing for like-an hour!" She takes her leave with an exasperated sigh, not before giving you one last glare. You rub your eyes tiredly as you check your phone. You are startled as your loud ringtone rings, you give it time to ring a few times and you then decide it's time to answer her. 

"Why haven't you answered me?!" You pull the phone away from your ear as she yells at you.

"I was sleeping chill."

"Chill?! CHILL?!"

"Jess what do you want?" Ignoring her anger was probably best, it seemed to work.

"I need a picture of you."

"Get it from Facebook?"

"No, I want you to look presentable for your profile pic!"

"Are you saying I look ugly on my pictures?"

"N-no-No! Of course not- I just- c'mon!" She whines.

"Where are you?" You sigh as you get out of your warm and comfortable bed.

"At the park!"

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit."


	4. The Deed

You shiver a little from the chilly air, wrapping yourself with your light sweater. As you turn the corner towards the park a few blocks away from your home, you spot Jessica's light brown hair sitting on a bench, a camera hung around her neck.

"Great you're here!" She claps her hand like a little kid.

"Are we having some kind of photo shoot? Because I don't see any models around." You joke, she smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"Don't say that you can totally be a model!"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." You eye her lazily avoiding her compliment.

"Okay, sit here." She pushes you gently onto the bench. She doesn't give you time to adjust yourself as she starts taking pictures, you flinch from how close the camera flashes are.

"Stay still and keep your eyes open!"

"I'm trying but you're making it difficult for me, back up a bit?"

"Who's the photographer here?"

"Not you." You grumble.

"Well- I'm the one with the camera so ha!" She retorts sticking her tongue out at you. Honestly how is she the same age as you?

It goes on like that for a few hours until she finally took the 'perfect' picture of you. You had to admit you actually looked pretty good.

"You should smile more." She looks at the photo fondly. You blush stubbornly as you look away into the distance.

"Well now that you mention it I'll make sure not to smile ever again."

"Awe don't be mean!" She pouts while you hide a small smirk from her.

You sit comfortably in silence for a while until she finally suggest going to her small apartment studio to hang out. Once you agree you both make your way to the simplistic building.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" You ask her as you enter the elevator.

"No, Tommy always visits-he even sometimes stays over. Besides it's worth it if it means not having to deal with my parents constant nagging." You eye her a little sadly, you couldn't imagine a world where you loose contact with your single mother, sure she would sometimes get on your nerves but you always made the best of it.

"Hey now, don't go all soft on me." Jessica says concerned.

"Me? Never." You muster the best stoic face you could ever give her, that must have convinced her since she grins widely and wraps her arm around your shoulder. 

Entering her cramped apartment she quickly walks to her computer chair as she cracks her knuckles.

"Don't tell me your going to make my profile now." 

She grins mischievously.

"Why'd you think I invited you over?"

You sigh in defeat as you plop down into her old couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to take part in this? I mean-I could totally make some shit up y'know." Her laptop makes a ding signifying it's turning on. You almost say no but you think it over, maybe it's best you take part in it. You stand next to her as you lean a little on her chair for support.

"Atta girl." She smirks as you scoff crossing your arms in the process.

Opening the browser she clicks onto the search bar as she types in _singles.com_. You cringe at the websites name.

"Really? They couldn't come up with a better name?"

"It's not about the name but about the intent, (Name)." She mocks as she makes an account and then connects her camera to her computer in order to transfer the picture she took of you onto her files. Once done with that she moves onto your information. 

**Name** : (Name) (Last Name) 

**Age:** 19 

**Gender:** Female 

**Location:** US 

**Ethnicity:** (Your Ethnicity) 

**Preference:** Males between 19-23

"23? Isn't that a little old for someone like me?"

"Be open! You're bound to have more options if you do it this way, besides you act like a thirty-year-old anyways, so you'll be fine." She ignores your upcoming protest as she continues.

**Height:** (Your Height)

**Body Type:** (Your Body Type) 

**Hair Color:** (Your Hair Color) 

**Eye Color:** (Your Eye Color) 

**Occupation:** Currently graduated high school, so none 

**Hobbies:** Pffft what are those? 

**Looking For:** Relationship, duh

She moves her cursor to the submit button, a sense of dread washing over you. 

You just hoped you wouldn't regret this. 


	5. The Search

"Holy sh-" Mokuba almost topples away from Seto's chair as he sees the amount of messages he received.

_5,000._

He hasn't checked on it for two days and his brother already has that many messages? 

How is he going to go through all of this himself. He grabs onto his hair with regret but he lets go when he comes up with an idea.

_Why don't I just look up someone for him? These girls messaging him are probably out of the question since they could all just be fanatics of Seto. Yes! You're a genius Mokuba!_

He praises himself as he surfs through the many possibilities for Seto, ignoring the 5,000 messages. He thought he should at least pick ten girls and see how they respond to him. He soon finds at least five suitable girls already when he comes across a pretty girl, he clicks on her profile. The first thing he notices is her age, he was surprised nineteen year old girls actually come to this website but that doesn't matter since Seto probably won't mind, hopefully. Reading her perfered ages he almost clicks out of her profile until he thought he could try to maybe convince her to make an exception. He continues reading, laughing at the quirky responses she has on her profile. He smiles charmed by her, now he definitely wants to message this girl. He frowns a little as he sees where she is located at but that doesn't stop him from sending her a message that would be out of his brothers character, he wants to make his brother approachable (something he's clearly not in real life.)

_Hey there! :)_

When the message was successfully sent to her, he moved on to find the other five girls. 


	6. Blossoming

"Oooooh you already have like six guys messaging you." Jessica winks at you.

"I'm famous now don't look at me." You say sarcastically, currently your nose was deep into a book since Jessica was too busy on the computer looking at all the potential males for you.

"Dang and they old too." Jessica says a little in disgust.

"Great I'm popular with old men." You say a little uncomfortably.

"Whoa, who's this hunk?" She gasps as she leans closer to her computer to get a closer look. Curious you put the book down and poke your head next to hers leaning in with her.

"Shit is he  _hot_ or what?" She looks at him dreamily.

"Hey now your lucky Tom isn't here." She waves you off as she looks at the man, you had to admit he was pretty damn hot, but you weren't about to admit that to Jessica.

"He sent you a message!" She looks incredulous.

"What'd he say?" You say coolly. 

"He said: _Hey there!_ Smiley face. Oh my god, he totally wants you." She was about to answer him until you stop her.

"Wait, check out his profile. What if he ends up being thirty?"

"You're right, but even if he was I would still tap that." She declares clicking on his profile. You roll your eyes at her comment.

"He's 25?! The dude looks like he's 20!"

"Well he's out of the question."

"What... WHY?!"

"Clearly it says my preference is between nineteen to twenty three, either he doesn't know how to read or he has a thing for young girls."

"He must know how to read, he's a CEO for crying out loud!"

"Don't you think that's odd? What would a CEO be doing in these kinds of websites?"

Jessica thinks for awhile and you want to rub it in her face but she comes up with a retort.

"Lots of CEO's do it, have you not seen all the scandals on how they cheat on their wives with someone online?"

"I definitely don't want to be the cause of a divorce."

"Really? I think it would be kinda hot y'know."

"Gross."

"I'm joking, I'm joking." You doubted she was.

"Well he's located in Japan, so it's not even worth trying."

Jessica gives an exasperated sigh.

"Live a little will ya?"

"Fine but I'm going to stay here and see your replies."

"Go ahead." She types away.

 ** _You:_**   _Hey there. ;)_

 You want to hide in a corner now.

_**Seto:** What are you up to?_

_**You:** Just reading a book, yourself?_

_**Seto:** Currently in a business meeting._

_**You:** Oh, is it more important than talking to a young girl such as myself?_

"Jessica, what the hell, you're already flirting with the guy?! He's probably going to think you're a creep!"

"You mean you?"

You look at her grudgingly. 

_**Seto:** Ha, not a chance. ;)_

Your cheeks burn from embarrassment as you hide your face in your hands.

"He  _totally_ wants you."

_**You:** How charming. So what's your company's name, lover boy?_

_**Seto:** Kaiba Corp. I'm sure you'll want to look it up. ;)_

She opens a new page and looks it up. 

"He's practically made of money, you landed yourself a sugar daddy."

"He's not old enough to be classified as a sugar daddy." She ignores you as she goes back to the messages.

_**Seto:**  I'm assuming you're doing it now, right?_

_**You:**  Don't worry about it, I have better things to do at the moment, like engrossing myself in something far more important._

_**Seto:**  Oh is it more important than talking to a guy such as myself?_

Oh he's good.

_**You:** Of course not honey, I mean who wouldn't have time for a handsome fellow such as yourself?_

_**Seto:** True enough._

_**You:** Anyways, what is someone like yourself lurking with the common. I'm sure you have enough girls flocking at your will._

_**Seto:** None of them live up to my expectations is all._

_**You:** Oh, and an average girl who you haven't met is?_

_**Seto:**  You're not the only girl I have my eyes on._

"That jerk! Who does he think he is?" Jessica fumes as she yells at the screen.

"Apparently a very rich CEO."

Jessica makes a noise of disgust.

"You're getting more worked up than me."

"Of course! He needs to value women and not view them as toys he can just throw away."

"Jess, this is a dating website,  _a dating website._ " You emphasize but she is too focused on talking to the man.

_**You:**  Hm, is that so? I guess I should leave it to them to make you fall in love with them._

_**Seto:**  Don't get offended, I'm just telling it how it is._

_**You:**  Yeah, tell them that, see what kind of response you'll get._

_...typing...typing..._

_**Seto:**  I was only joking, don't leave you're quiet amusing._

_**You:**  I'm not here to entertain you._

_**Seto:** Then what are you doing here?_

_**You:**  To find someone who isn't perhaps, I don't know, a jerk?_

_**Seto:** I'm assuming you've encountered plenty?_

_**You:** Enough to make me not want to date, and now I'm second guessing coming on here. It seems all men are the same online and in real life._

_**Seto:** You will encounter jerks everywhere, I won't be the only one, but I apologize for my rude behavior. I didn't intend to insult you._

"Whatever!" She logs out leaving the guy hanging.

"Hey-why'd you stop? It was amusing see you all worked up." You laugh.

"Ugh, you guys are perfect for each other!"

"Do you regret doing this now?"

"Maybe-yes. I'm sorry." She hangs her head low. You feel bad you know she just wanted to help. You decide to end her mopping as you put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well you know what? It actually worked, I actually kind of want to keep talking to this guy." She's shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean he got you all worked up, I want to at least congratulate the guy." 

She puffs her cheeks out.

"You guys _are_ perfect for each other." She grumbles indignantly as she gets off the chair. You sit down and log back in.

_**Seto:**  Hey..._

_**You:**  Sorry about that my mom walked in._

_**Seto:**  Oh good you answered, I was worried there for a sec. _

_**Seto:** Wait your mother doesn't know?_

**_Yo_** _**u:** Of course not, she'll probably gut me alive if she finds out I've been talking to someone older than me, online no less. Where someone could potentially be a fifty year old serial killer._

_**Seto:**  I'm not that old. And I'm definitely not a serial killer._

_**You:** Yeah, you kinda are. You're almost hitting thirty._

_**Seto:**  Don't remind me._

_**You:**  Hey I gotta go, we should continue, whatever we have here another time._

**_Seto:_ ** _I'd like that. :)_

_**You:** Great, talk to you later?_

_**Seto:** How about tomorrow around three your time?_

_**You:** Works for me._

_**Seto:** Can't wait._

You log out satisfied with yourself.

You actually have a good feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day you feel like your forgetting something as you roam around your house cleaning. 

"Don't forget to wash the dishes!" Your mother shouts as she walks to work.

Maybe that was it?

Oh well.

You shrug it off when you hear your phone buzzing.

5:00 PM.

"What's up Jess?"

"Having fun with your new bestie?" She says grudgingly.

"My new b-OH."

"What do you mean oh?"

"I totally forgot I was suppose to get on at 3. Oops."

"Why are you so casual about it? Hang up and talk to the poor man!"

She doesn't have to tell you twice as you hang up and get on the website on your mobile.

You log on but he isn't online but he did leave you a few messages.

_Him: Hey you there?_

_Him: I guess you left me hanging, hahaha._

You feel kind of bad as you send him a message.

_You: Sorry was busy cleaning around my house._

And with that you log out.  


End file.
